Leaving
by mochaloca85
Summary: The Weasley Twins and their girlfriends reflect on their leaving Hogwarts.
1. Going Away

Leaving

Disclaimer: After seven stories, you still don't know? I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Omniverse and _Going Away to College_ belongs to Blink-182 (I think it specifically belongs to Mark, but I'm not sure).

A/N: I was working on chapter 8 of WtWS and listening to _Enema of the State_ when this plot bunny attacked me and wouldn't leave me alone. (Nasty little buggers, aren't they?) I _know_ there aren't any universities in the magical world, but doesn't this song just seem to fit? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

~Please take me by the hand  
It's so cold out tonight  
I'll put blankets on the bed  
I won't turn out the light~

In a small flat above a shop in Diagon Alley, Fred Weasley lay awake in his bed. Over in the next room, he could hear George snoring loudly. "Oh sure, _he_ can sleep," he muttered. "He and Alicia broke up before we left."

He shivered underneath the blankets, though he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the nightmare that had woken him up in the first place. He used his wand to brighten his room; the dark just made being alone with his thoughts unbearable. And all his thoughts turned to one person. 

__

~Just don't forget to  
Think about me  
And I won't forget you  
"I'll write you once a week," she said~

Angelina Johnson. His girlfriend, the woman he loved more than anything in the world. She wanted to leave with him, but he wouldn't let her. And as Head Girl and Quidditch Captain, she reluctantly agreed. A frown marred Fred's normally handsome features as he thought about his nightmare. In it, Angelina told him she didn't want him. "After all, I have a bright future ahead of me; being with a _dropout_ will ruin my chances for a good job," nightmare Angelina had said before running into the arms of a waiting Roger Davies.

Fred shook his head to rid it of those thoughts. After all, Angelina loved him as much as he loved her. He thought back to his last night at Hogwarts; they had spent it together in the Astronomy Tower. They shared a lot of memories there, including their first kiss. It was only fitting that it would be the place where they first made love. 

And she promised him that she would write to him. He had been gone three weeks now and he had yet to receive an owl from her. Not that it was her fault or anything; Umbridge's group of Slytherin sycophants was screening every piece of parchment that went through the school. That Umbitch toad would have disbanded the Gryffindor team permanently if she even _suspected_ that Angelina knew of Fred and George's whereabouts. It was the only way she'd be able to break her; Angie'd be too tough to crack under a Torture Quill. With him gone, Quidditch would be the only thing she'd have left and Umbridge would take great pleasure in taking that away from her.

__

~Why does it feel the same  
To fall in love or break it off  
And if young love is just a game  
Then I must have missed the kick off~

Fred sighed and stared at the ceiling. Not being with Angelina was killing him. It hurt so badly that on nights like this one, his overactive imagination took over. Which would fine if it didn't force him to keep thinking about things that scared the hell out of him. "Bloody hell," he muttered underneath his breath. "If this is what being in love is like, then I never want to experience a bad breakup." He continued to muse aloud. "But then is a breakup ever 'good?'"

__

~Don't depend on me  
To ever follow through on  
Anything, but  
I'd go through Hell for you and~

He remembered the first time he brought up the idea of leaving to her. She just laughed. 

~Flashback~

"Angie, what's so funny?"

"You know you're not going to leave. Oh sure, you'll mean to, but you'll keep putting it off. And by the time you _do_ get around to it, it'll be time for graduation."

"Are you calling me a procrastinator?"

"Of course, I am. It took you five years to ask _me_ out. The joke shop is the only thing you ever take any initiative for."

~End Flashback~

He lay awake that night, too, thinking about their conversation. She was right; he was a procrastinator and more than a little forgetful. The shop often took precedence over everything, her included. But he knew he'd do anything for her and it bothered him that she didn't realise that.

__

~I haven't been this scared in a long time  
And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine  
Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody  
This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me~

The idea of leaving scared him more than anything, no matter how excited he was about the real world. After all, he'd never been on his own. He'd gone from the Burrow to Hogwarts. And he'd never really been without Angelina, not since before he started Hogwarts. And that's what really scared him: being without Angelina.

So that night (the night before he left) in the Astronomy Tower, he tried to show her just how much he loved her. By proposing. It didn't go the way he wanted it to. In fact, he was so lucky that she said yes; if he had been her, he would have said "Hell no!" and demanded a better proposal.

~Flashback~

"So you're actually going through with it tomorrow," Angelina stated with a sigh. Fred could hear the sadness in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

"Yeah," Fred answered. "Um, Angie…" _ * _Way to go, Fred. That'll really make her say yes. * "We need to talk."

A look of horror flashed in Angelina's chocolatey eyes. "Don't bother saying it; I already know. You don't want the distraction of a relationship while you're out of school. I understand com…"

Fred cut her off. "Angelina, what the hell are you saying? I don' t want to break up. What in the bloody hell made you think that?"

"Well, you said 'We need to talk.' The ultimate breakup sentence. Usually followed by 'It's not you; it's me' or some other equally stupid phrase." A bewildered look crossed her face. "But if you aren't dumping me, then why do we need to talk?"

"Angie, I love you."

"Well, I love you too, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"No, I mean I love you and Iwanttospendtherestofmylifewithyou," he said in one horribly convoluted breath.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you to marry me. I mean, not right now, but after you graduate. Well, not the next day, but…"

Angelina was frustrated with his rambling and kissed him in an effort to make him shut up. "So where's my ring?" she asked playfully after succeeding in making Fred turn redder than she had ever seen him.

"Oh, yeah, the ring. It's in my robe pocket." He fumbled through all four, but to no avail. "Or maybe not. Shit." He whipped out his wand. "_Accio_ ring." A velvet box came flying towards them. Fred caught it and dropped to one knee. "Now, will you marry me?" he asked, sliding the simple silver and diamond ring onto her hand.

Angelina, who was struck dumb by his seriousness, merely nodded. When she finally got over her shock, she kissed him senseless. The last coherent thought he remembered having that night was how lucky he was.

~End Flashback~

__

~I'll think about the times  
She kissed me after class and  
She put up with my friends  
I acted like an ass~

Fred sighed again. He was going out of his mind thinking about Angelina. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all in the last three weeks. During the day, he could take his mind off of her since he was helping George set up the shop. But nearly every night ended up like this one.

Now his thoughts turned toward the little things. Pranks that he, George and Lee played on her, Alicia and Katie. Or the quick pecks between classes, the few that they had together anyway. Due to Angelina taking so many advanced classes, he barely saw her throughout the day.

__

~I'd ditch my lecture  
To watch the girls play soccer  
Is my picture  
Still hanging in her locker?~

He never missed a Quidditch practise, even after he was banned. Since he didn't really care about the class (or school at all, for that matter), he'd skip Divination to watch her train Ron. (And Merlin did Ron need it. Saying he was no Oliver Wood was the understatement of the year.) And afterwards, he'd walk her back to Gryffindor Tower and comfort her while she shared all her fears with him. Fears like whether they could even win another game without him, George and Harry. Especially with Ron as Keeper. Or the impending war. They both knew it was coming now that You-Know-Who was back; the only question was when. And Angie was worried for Harry and for both of their families since both Arthur Weasley and Christopher Johnson both worked in the Ministry and were staunch anti-Voldemort supporters. 

Fred laughed at himself. He doubted Angelina was awake at two in the morning thinking about these types of things. But then again, she might be. Angelina reminded him a lot of George: a damn good prankster with a good sense of humour, but a major worrier. Listening to George's deafening snoring again, he changed his mind. Yeah, she was asleep right now. Though he wondered… Did she think about him as much as he thought about her? Was the picture Lee took of them still hanging her locker in the locker room? She had once told him that she kissed it for good luck before every match. Did she still do that?

__

~I haven't been this scared in a long time  
And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine  
Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody  
This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful~

He pulled out his wand to turn out the light in his room. He was being silly; Angelina loved him. She always had; it was a fact of life. He'd see her in a couple months and he'd repropose (after all, she deserved a lot better than the stammering she got the first time). Then they'd get married and have a kid or two and life would be perfect. He yawned. Funny, he hadn't noticed how tired he actually was. He rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of his future life with Angelina. 

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N 2: This didn't come out the exact way I envisioned it, but I still think it's all right. I hope you enjoyed the proposal scene as much as I liked writing it. Lots of songs on that album remind me of Fred and Angie, but don't ask me why 'cause I really couldn't tell you. And you know Dee loves reviews, so make sure you leave one; they make the world go 'round. 

__

  
  
  
_  
  
_

  
  



	2. Set Adrift on Memory Bliss

Set Adrift on Memory Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. Everyone belongs to JKR. And _Set Adrift on Memory Bliss_ belongs to Bülent Aris. This particular version is sung by the Backstreet Boys (please don't flame me for my appalling taste in music from the ages of 12-15). I pretty much like any version of this song and this rendition just seemed to fit. (I took out the hook, though.) 

A/N: I decided to make this a four-part piece. Part 2 is George thinking about his break up with Alicia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
~_The candle plays the hourglass  
The days go and all I do is  
Think of you and wonder where you are at night~  
_

While Fred was falling asleep, his brother George was just waking up from a dream of his own. But whereas Fred was grateful that his was only a nightmare, George woke up begging for his illusion to be real. _But it's not_, he thought, shaking his head sadly. 

His dream had been, as always, about Alicia Spinnet. His ex-girlfriend, the love of his life. They had broken up when he told her that he was leaving Hogwarts (and her). He hadn't wanted to split up, but she had. So he resigned himself to thinking about her every day. Wondering what she was doing, who she was seeing… 

~Oh I remember everything  
Every smile, and even all  
The reasons why you say   
I pushed you out of my life~

He remembered the day they broke up like it was yesterday. 

~Flashback~

George heard the stairs leading to his dormitory creaking. Probably Fred coming back from his date with Angelina in Hogsmeade. They made it a point to sneak out every couple of days, since neither of them cared for Umbridge and her ridiculous rules and regulations.

But it wasn't Fred. Instead, he heard a familiar feminine voice whisper "_Alohomora" _to the locked door. In stepped Alicia, worry and concern reflected in her eyes. "We need to talk," she said, the very epitome of seriousness.

His reaction had been immediate. He quickly crossed the room to her and held her. "What about? What's wrong?"

"What you and Fred were talking about in the common room earlier. Leaving. Were you just venting about Umbridge or were you serious?" George stood there silently. "Were you serious?" she repeated. When he still didn't respond, she became angry. "Dammit, George! Answer me!"

George took a deep breath. He knew he was about to his love something that she did not want to hear. "Serious," he replied, voice barely above a whisper.

At his response, Alicia roughly pushed him away. "Why?" she challenged him.

"Why not, Leesh? I don't have Quidditch because Umbridge is an evil bitch. I know I'm not going to do well on my NEWTs and I couldn't care less about school anyway. What is there worth staying for, huh? What?"

Alicia's eyes filled with tears. "Quidditch isn't everything, you know. And what makes you think you wouldn't do well on your NEWTs, eh? Sure you only got three OWLs, but they were all 'O's. And they were in the three hardest subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Me, you idiot! Or I so I thought! Obviously, I was wrong."

"Alicia…" he started, but she continued like she didn't even hear him.

"You say you love me, but you don't think I'm worth staying here for. Then I must not be worth staying in a relationship with, either."

George felt his heart break and drop into his shoes. "Alicia… what are you saying?"

"We're breaking up. If you don't think I'm more important than your joke shop, then I think I don't want to be with you." And with that she turned on her heel and stalked out the door of his dormitory.

~End Flashback~

__

Destiny is everything  
Reality's replaced you with  
The biggest empty void I've ever had in life (ever had in life) oh  
Bet you say that I don't care  
I bet you say that I don't even think of you  
But God knows how wrong you are  


She wouldn't even speak to him after that. Angelina had offered to talk to her for him and he had been grateful for that. But all Angelina got for her trouble was a book thrown at her and a nasty lump on her head. 

Her words echoed in his ears. _If you don't think I'm more important than your joke shop, then I think I don't want to be with you._ She didn't think he cared about her. If she only knew how much he thought about her, then there would've been no way that she could doubt his love for her.

__

  
Baby will you be there when the morning comes?  
(Baby will you be there?)  
Just give me time (just give me time)  
To fix my life (to fix my life, baby)  
Baby will you be there when I open my eyes?  
After all the time I've spent, wishing you  


He laughed, remembering his dream. He had to clear his head after he woke up. He'd forgotten where he was, forgotten that he had left Hogwarts and Alicia far behind. He had even started to look for her next to him in bed before he realised that she wouldn't be there, that it had only been a dream.

He wondered how on earth Fred had managed to stay with Angelina; her temper was notoriously short. He wished Fred had told him; maybe he could've used that approach on Alicia. He knew he didn't belong at school anymore; he wished that _she_ had understood that. The joke shop was in order now and it was bringing in a lot of money. He and his brother were becoming a success now and he had planned on being there to meet her at Platform 9 ¾ to show her how much she meant to him. That wasn't going to happen now. 

__

  
~Sadness that overwhelmed me~

He'd never felt this much pain and sorrow in his life.

~My mind flies and carelessly  
Imagines that you're happy with your life right now oh

I guess that's just the was it goes  
Forever's gone so now I must  
Place you with all the things that I can never have~  
  


Again, he wondered what she was doing. How ridiculous was _that _question? It was two in the morning; she was asleep. If he were still at school, she'd be sneaking to the kitchens with him. Or enjoying an impromptu Quidditch match against Fred and Angelina. He missed her so much, but she had made her choice that night. He just hoped that she was happy now.

__

  



	3. I Miss You

I Miss You

Disclaimer: blink-182 owns the song _I Miss You_. (Anyone else seeing a pattern here?) 

A/N: Here's part three, Alicia's POV. When I said that this was going to be a four-parter, I meant that after I finished the girls' POVs, I would be done. As in George and Alicia will _not_ get back together in this one. Sorry to all my fellow Peaches and Cream shippers. Maybe one day when I'm not so busy and OAS is done, I'll go back and write a sequel. 

A/N 2: Originally I had planned to use one of our better songs, _Won't Be Waiting_, for this chapter (I just wanted to own something for once). But the new blink album came out and I just had to use this song. It's my second fave on the album (_All of This_ beats it out 'cause I like the Cure) (It's pretty good, almost as good as _Cheshire Cat_. Everyone should buy it. Or at least cop the bootleg.)

Oh, and Teda, thanks for the compliment. Alicia's and George's POVs were easier to write than Fred's was. I must've experienced too many messy break ups in my short life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

__

~Hello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue~

Alicia Spinnet opened her eyes and sat up with a bolt. George had been haunting her dreams. Again. Just like he had for the last three weeks. Alicia was going mad without him. Quite literally. She had been seeing his face everywhere. And on nights like this one, she even saw him in the shadows. And it made her angry that she couldn't get him out of her mind. 

She quickly glanced around to see if she had woken up any of her roommates. Anna was still asleep, as were Brandi and Renée. Angelina was awake, but she was writing in her journal and paid Alicia no mind. 

__

God, she's lucky, Alicia thought with a jealous sigh. _Whenever she replays her last few days with Fred, she doesn't see a break up. No; she gets a bloody marriage proposal._ She sighed again. _It's not fair. Angelina has everything; she's rich, Quidditch Captain, Head Girl… And her boyfriend will be waiting for her at Kings Cross_.

Alicia shook her head to rid herself of all the jealous feelings she had toward her best friend. Angelina may have been kind and understanding after the book incident, but she doubted she would be again.   
  
_~The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally  
If we want~  
_

What did she ever do to deserve this? She laughed, remembering all the romantic things George used to do for her. Back then she teased Angelina, saying that her friend got the defective twin. Boy was she wrong. Angelina was over there preparing for a wedding and she had nothing.

__

~Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends~

The memories came flooding back. All the holidays they spent together. The Halloween in their sixth year when he first told her he loved her. The Yule Ball a couple of months later where they stayed in a corner of the Great Hall to avoid Angelina and Fred's wild dancing. Christmas, a few days later, when they made love for the first time. Neither wanted that night to end but it had to. Just like their relationship had to end. _  
_  
~_I miss you  
(I miss you)~  
_

But she missed him so much.

__

  
~Where are you?  
And I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep  
I cannot dream tonight~

She wished she knew what he was doing right now. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. That even though she was still upset, she understood everything now. That she couldn't sleep without dreaming of him (like that was any different). _  
_

~I need somebody and always~  


She needed him_._

__

~This 6 string's darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time~

Alicia heard a guitar playing somewhere off in the distance. She shuddered as she recognised the haunting melody. It was the Tony Rich Project's _Nobody Know_s. How ironic that she would suddenly hear a breakup song out of nowhere when she was contemplating her breakup. Or even more so, George was only person she knew that played guitar. She looked around excitedly, but George was nowhere to be found.   


__

~And as I stared I counted  
The webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason~

She lay back down and began to count the number of creases in the curtains of her bed. It took her mind off George until she discovered that there were exactly 132. Then her thoughts turned back to him.

She wondered if she should write him a letter explaining things. Then she changed her mind. _It's not like he'd get anyway_," she thought. _Or if he did, he probably wouldn't' answer._

  
~_Will you come home  
And stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight~_

If only he were here right now…_  
  
~Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head  
(I miss you)  
You're already the voice inside my head  
(I miss you)~_

As she finally drifted off to sleep, she could hear his voice. "I love you, too," she murmured back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two fics in as many days. Hopefully, I'll be able to make it three tomorrow.  



	4. Always Be My Baby

Always Be My Baby

Disclaimer: Mariah Carey and Jermaine Dupri own the song. And some lines of Angelina's finished letter were taken from blink-182's _Always, Down _and_ I'm Lost Without You_. I take what I said earlier back: it's better than _Cheshire Cat._ I do, however, stand by my statement that everyone should buy it. 

A/N: I wanted to end this on a positive note. And it took me forever to find the perfect song. Who knew it'd be a Mariah Carey song? Oh well, could be worse, I suppose; the perfect song could've been by Britney Spears. ::shudders:: 

A/N 2: Since Angelina is writing a letter in this one, I had to make a slight change to the formula. Instead of being _italicized_, song lyrics will be in **bold**. (They'll still have tildes around them, though.) Now parts of the letter will be in italics. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A sound from the other side of the room disrupted Angelina Johnson's concentration. She glanced up, trying not to let on that she had been disturbed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alicia sitting upright in her bed. "Must've been dreaming about George again," she muttered under her breath before returning her attention to the parchment in her lap.

__

Dear Fred, she wrote before erasing the words with her wand. "That's not right," she muttered. She had been trying to draft this letter for almost a month now and she couldn't even get the greeting right. "At this rate, I'll have graduated before even I even finish the damn thing."

****

  
~We were as one, babe   
For a moment in time   
And it seemed everlasting   
That you would always be mine~

She smiled, thinking of all the memories of her soon-to-be-over school days. All of them featured her future husband in some way, shape or form. She missed him so much, but knowing that he'd be there waiting for her when she graduated took away some of the loneliness. "Poor Alicia," she mused aloud. "I wish she and George could have what Fred and I have." 

~Now you want to be free   
So I'll let you fly~   


Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was gone. She thought back to the night he had left. Watching him fly through the air on his Cleansweep reminded her of a bird eluding a cat. In fact, the very expression on his face was taunting Umbridge, like Tweety outsmarting Sylvester or the Roadrunner outwitting Wile E. Coyote. (Thank Merlin her older brother was addicted to Muggle animation or else she wouldn't have known what to call the look.)

__

Dear Bird, she wrote before erasing that, too. Fred was a lot deeper than most people gave him credit for (in fact, he was the only person who didn't make fun of her for being Head Girl), but she wasn't up for a discussion about why he couldn't possibly have looked like a cartoon bird. Fact is, Fred was into philosophical debates, and very few people could hold their own with him. Angelina was one of those few and Fred respected her for that. But arguments with him were flat out exhausting and she didn't want to be tired from _that._

~**'Cause I know in my heart, babe   
Our love will never die   
No~**

Sometimes she wished she had never let him go, but she knew she had to. She understood that he didn't belong at school anymore. Besides, they loved each other and they weren't going to let a lousy couple of months come between them.

****

~You'll always be a part of me   
I'm part of you indefinitely   
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me~

He was a part of her. She chuckled and picked up her quill. He had told her the same thing before he left, but it confused her then. 

_Fred,_ she wrote. _I miss you so much. You're a part of me. I didn't understand it when you said it but I understand now._ She erased that, too. "That sounds like something Alicia would say."  


****

~Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby   
And we'll linger on   
Time can't erase a feeling this strong   
No way you're never gonna shake me   
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby~ 

Two months. It had become a bit of a mantra for her. The thought that she would see Fred in two months was the only thing that kept her going these days. When it came to Quidditch, Ginny was the only new member of the team that showed any aptitude for the sport at all. And Ron needed all the help he could get in the Keeper department. And school… She had been so happy when she received her Head Girl badge that summer (though she was afraid she wouldn't be able to take all the pressure when she found out she was Gryffindor Captain), but one meeting with Umbridge had changed her mind. And if it wouldn't have upset her parents, she would've left, too. Alicia had to force to her to eat at meals, because otherwise she'd just fly around the pitch and cry. **  
  
~I ain't gonna cry, no   
And I won't beg you to stay   
If you're determined to leave boy   
I will not stand in your way   
But inevitably, you'll be back again   
'Cause you know in your heart, babe   
Our love will never end   
No~**

She was so glad that she didn't cry or beg him to stay. They would've just both been miserable. And she loved him way too much to do that to him. Besides, after that wonderful proposal (even with all that stuttering and rambling, it was still perfect to her), she knew he'd be there waiting for her. But, Merlin, was the time apart killing her.

__

Fred,

How are things in the outside world? I can't wait to see you again. That was erased, too. She couldn't seem to come up the words to express how she felt. **   
**  
~**I know that you'll be back, boy   
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder ooohhh~**

Angelina shivered despite the blankets surrounding her. She wondered how Fred was doing with the shop. And if he was thinking about her right now. She knew he was awake; he was the stereotypical night owl. While she was the epitome of an early bird.

  
~**(I know that) you'll be right back, baby   
Oh baby, believe me   
It's only a matter of time   
Time~ **

  
Two months. Two months, she silently chanted. It was only a matter of time, but it seemed like forever.  


****

~You'll always be a part of me   
I'm part of you indefinitely   
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me   
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on   
Time can't erase a feeling this strong   
No way you're never gonna shake me   
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby~

It was hard for her to believe that she was going to spend the rest of her life with _Fred,_ of all people. She imagined growing old with him, then stopped. At eighteen, the last thing she wanted to think about was becoming old. She decided to fantasise about their children instead. Kids with her looks and his personality. She shuddered. "I wonder if there's a way we can arrange it so that they look like me and have my disposition." She shuddered again; her temper was even worse than Fred's. The very idea of saying 'No' to a child with a combination of their tempers and mischievous personalities made her want to rethink having children. She sighed. It was going to be a long eleven years before they could ship them off to Hogwarts. Finally, the perfect letter idea came to her.

__

Oi, Fred!

This is the five hundredth version of this letter; I wanted it to be perfect when you got it. McGonagall is helping me get this past the screeners, if you can believe that. (Actually, you probably can. I think the only students she likes more than me are you, George, and Hermione. I hope that didn't sound conceited.) 

We all miss you. Lee's been throwing nifflers in Umbitch's window as his tribute to you.

I'm sure you're curious about how Quidditch is going. Well, here's a clue. Kirke and Sloper still suck. Ron still sucks. Ginny's pretty good though. I think if she can catch the Snitch in the first five minute of play, we'll be able to win the Cup. If only you were going to be here to watch it…

As for us… I miss you. I especially miss your smile and jokes. I don't know how to explain it. It's like… tidal waves rip right through me. And tears have worn my eyes cold and sad. I need you so bad.

Promise me this: when this is over, you'll let me hold you. Touch you. Feel you. Kiss you, taste you all night. Always. 

Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am. I'm lost without you, Fred. I'm counting the days until I can see you again. 

With all my love,

Angel 


End file.
